


Bring the Noise, Make me Lose my Breath

by PornyZiallFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, niall has asthma, ziall established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s305.photobucket.com/user/SumoSandwich/media/232_zps0f6cea2d.png.html"></a>
  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring the Noise, Make me Lose my Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Erm this is actually the first i even heard about Niall having asthma so yeah i just sort made something up and it ends really corny but yeah i tried? So sorry if it sucks anon :/
> 
> (title from Destiny’s Child’s lose my breath bc it literally played in my head the entire time i wrote this lol)

You would think that after three years he’d be used to the hoards of screaming girls that seemed to gather wherever it was even _rumored_ the band would be, seemingly growing out of nowhere but the truth was he _wasn’t_.  As they all hopped out of the unmarked van walking in JFK airport almost in single file so that they could stay well within the barrier that was the big hulking men they paid to keep them safe. 

Entering the building he noticed the fans immediately, of course he did it was kind of hard not to what with the rumble of ‘there they are’ ‘it’s really them’ and the stray ear piercing scream from a girl who must not have gotten the memo that the quieter they were the least likely they all were to be asked to leave the premises.

 It wasn’t too bad actually all things considered as one by one fans managed to break passed the guards and he obligingly pasted on a strained smile. Don’t get him wrong he loved his fans and all their dedication but he was currently functioning on maybe half an hour of sleep and yeah he had no one to blame but himself and maybe Kendall Schmitt who insisted Niall go to the NYC premiere of This is Us after party unlike Zayn who’d opted to go back to the hotel and sleep, but he rarely got to see Kendall since One Direction opened for Big Time Rush all those years ago so he couldn’t exactly say no.

The fans didn’t seem to even ask him anymore just squeezed their bodies in as close to him as security would allow and stretched whichever arm they held their smart phone in and smiled. Some at least thanked him, but others simply walked off in a daze but for the most part this was protocol, nothing too worrying. The corners of his mouth had just begun to shake slightly at having to hold his smile for so long when he noticed the shift in the atmosphere, noticed that it was no longer single fans trickling near and wandering away again but whole groups were crowding against him at once and they just seemed to keep coming and seriously where was security? Where was Paul—hell he couldn’t even see the other lads.

The last he’d seen Zayn had been ahead of him with Liam pulling up the rear but when Niall felt a tugging at his jumper and someone actually reached up and ripped the snapback right off of his head. He looked up to yell at whoever the culprit was and kindly ask for his hat back only for his heart begin to thud harder in his chest as he realized he was all alone, If he tip toed he could just catch a glimpse of Harry’s curls amongst the sea of fans whose faces were all blurring together as they cried and clawed at him, each trying to get a piece of him for themselves and he was suddenly reminded of the time in France when they’d gotten proper mobbed, when Liam had lost a shoe and it all had been utter pandemonium. He’d been on the verge of a full on panic attack but luckily he’d had his boys there with him at the time  to distract him, Harry especially had kept him chuckling slightly with inappropriate jokes and a reassuring hand around Niall’s waist.

This time however there was no Harry, there were no jokes, there was no one but Niall and his accelerated pulse as he began turning in slow circles, unaware that he was even doing as such, looking for a way out, searching for someone to save him. He grimaced as yet another flash went off in his face momentarily blinding him as he was pulled against yet another foreign body that smelled heavily of the band’s signature scent ‘Our Moment’ .

He could feel himself slowly becoming light headed as his breathing became shallower and shallower. _God_ he thought to himself, he was going to die here in this crowd of fans and no doubt scar a good half of them for life because they were literally going to love him into an early grave and they had no idea.

Just as he felt his vision cloud over as he finally gave into the temptation to let his eyes roll back in his head because he was just so damn tired and he couldn’t _breathe_ a hand suddenly reached through the throng of girls to grip him firmly but still somehow gentle given the severity of the situation and then Niall felt a set of all too familiar arms, arms he’d known anywhere wrap around him. Just in time too because not a moment later he fainted, sagging heavily into Zayn’s arms.

XXX

“Niall…Ni—you’re alright now babe, I’ve got you.” Is the first thing he hears as he blinks back to consciousness a few minutes later. He’s lying on the cold hard floor of the airport, but his head is pillowed on something semi-soft so at least there’s that. He could still hear the fans going even crazier than before if it were possible, he tried to sit up too quickly and his head began to spin instantly so he falling back down, he closed his eyes once more with a groan.

“Zee?” He whimpered and at once a gentle hand carded its way through his product free hair.

“I’m here babe.” Zayn assured him, his voice sounding like it came from right above him and peeking one eye open he tried to smile when he looked up into the warm toffee eyes of his boyfriend, huh so it was Zayn’s lap he’d been using as a pillow.

“My hat?” He asked stupidly for lack of anything better to say, making a surprised chuckle burst from the older boy‘s lips.

“Paul reclaimed it for ya, no need to worry about your precious raptors hat.” A shrill scream rang out at the sound of Zayn’s laugh, reminding Niall that they weren’t alone so they had better tone down the affection a notch. Trembling involuntarily he turned and pressed his face into Zayn’s firm stomach trying to hide himself from the fans.

“Don’t worry we’re beyond the barrier now love, the fans just want to make sure you’re alright because you, uh, you fainted right there in the middle of them.”

“Jesus Z, where was security before huh? How could they let that happen?”

“Come on Ni, that’s not fair they didn’t _let_ that happen, you know better’n that. The airport staff just underestimated the amount of fans that would turn up is all.”

“God, I was so scared there for a minute, I was completely surrounded with a wall of fans on every side and I felt like those walls were closing in on me as my claustrophobia set in and everything began to shrink smaller and smaller and I couldn’t _breathe_ I—“ Niall cut himself off with a coughing fit and Zayn gently helped him to sit up, rubbing soothing circles into the small of his back as he did, this time Niall’s head merely throbbed a bit from the over excitement of earlier.

“Here, Niall. Haz went and fetched your inhaler from your backpack for ya.”

“But Z…the fans, they’ll see.”

“Don’t reckon that’s important right now yeah? You need to regulate your breathing or else Paul’s threatened to put an oxygen mask on ya.”

“Oh god…alright hand it over then.”  Zayn passed him his prescribed inhaler and Niall heard a collective gasp come over the crowd as he brought it to his lips and pumped two puffs into his body.

He refused to look; he couldn’t bear to see the very thing he’s been avoiding all this time. Hiding his asthma from the fans because he knew how it would look, knew they would see it for what it was just another weakness. In the beginning he was already the smallest one, the cute one who needed protecting from the other lads, the one with the crooked teeth and the least amount of solos.

He’d grown a few inches throughout the years, got braces and he and Louis each got at least one solo in every song off the second album. Sure he was still the cute one, but he was also seen as _hot_ and _sexy_ to the fans as well and while the others still claimed they’d sacrifice themselves in the hunger games rather than kill him he was pretty sure they were taking the piss.

But he couldn’t grow himself a better set of lungs could he? He was stuck with the faulty ones he was born with and that made him feel weak and helpless and he just knew the fans were going to tear him to shreds about it now that they knew.

Once his breathing had more or less returned to normal the other boys slowly sidled up to him, Louis was first to come over, ducking down to lightly twist one of Niall’s nipples not hard enough to hurt but just as an excuse to touch the blonde, remind himself that he really was ok.

“Bloody hell Horan, next time you see fit for a nap in the middle a group of overzealous fans… _don’t_.” Niall rolled his eyes because Louis couldn’t possibly think he’d done it on purpose.

“Oh yeah right I’ll just ask the fans to give me a leg up and I’ll crowd surf my way out of it yeah?” The older lad’s eyes brightened with excitement.

“Sounds like a right fun idea actually.” Niall rolled his eyes harder and opened his mouth to retort when a heavy weight suddenly dropped onto him without warning nearly knocking the breath right back out of his lungs again as Harry did his best imitation of an octopus and hugged Niall, clinging to him for dear life.

“Hazza really, he only just used his inhaler.” Zayn warned gruffly.

“Sorry, but I’m not sorry. I can’t help that I’m feeling a little maternal at having almost lost our little leprechaun.” Harry mumbled from where he had his nose buried in the crook of Niall’s neck.

“Oh for god sakes just stop it, you’re making it out to be way worse than it was and you’ll just end up scaring him.” Niall thought about blurting out that it was too late, but then Harry was sighing and with a final squeeze he released Niall but remained sitting atop his legs, allowing Liam to come up to ruffle the blonde’s hair and offering Niall a smile.

“Glad to see you’re back to normal Nialler…gave us quite the scare.” The Irish boy couldn’t help but blush.

“Didn’t me to Payno, just let the fear get the better of me is all.” Liam shrugged, giving Niall’s hair another sweet tug.

“No one is blaming ya mate, we all got a bit shaken up, there were just too many fans for the team to handle even with the airport security’s help.”

“Like in France.”

“Exactly like France but hey look I’ve still got both shoes!” He crowed excitedly pointing down to his trainers “…nearly lost my hat though.”

“Well someone _did_ steal me hat.” Niall grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout.

“Right, I saw that. I think Paul went to get it back didn’t he boys?” Everyone seemed to answer at once and soon they’d launched into a conversation about possibly trying to incorporate crowd surfing into the next tour, perhaps in those huge balls they’d used in the Live While We’re Young music video and it all became background noise to Niall as he focused on the sound of their voices more than what they were actually saying, comforted.

Before he knew it they were being ushered onto the plane. As usual Zayn lets him pick where they’re to sit and he quickly climbs into the window seat when Zayn sits in the aisle as far away from the window as possible because he still felt a bit uneasy about flying, take off especially even after all this time. So after distracting his boyfriend by cooing silly lyrics into his ear until the plane settled in the air, their joined hands hidden between their thighs.

Zayn was already throwing a blanket over them and hankering down for a nap despite having gotten a full night’s sleep the night before unlike Niall and the others boys. Niall plans to join him, hoping to sleep through the entire flight if he has his way and Tommo isn’t in a prankster mood. But before he falls off he pulls out his iphone and decides to check his twitter mentions knowing he’s pretty much asking for it by actively seeking out the hate he knows no doubt awaits him.

He logs into his account expecting to find countless tweets of so called fans teasing him, calling him weak, a failure. What he finds however shocks him. Instead of hate he finds only support, tweet after tweet of fans apologizing on behalf of the JFK crowd, tons asking if he’s alright. A few people thinking it was cool that he had asthma because they themselves did as well and thus they felt just a tiny bit closer to him.

**@NiallOfficial** ironic that you have asthma since you take my breath away daily

imagine **@NiallOfficial** having to use his inhaler after a round of hot sweaty sex with you O.O

**@NiallOfficial** I’d gladly perform mouth 2 mouth on u next time ;) xx

Correction: imagine **@NiallOfficial** having to use his inhaler after hot sweaty sex with **@zaynmalik #ziall #Niall Malik**

Scrolling further he came across more tweets with **#Niall Malik** and couldn’t help but grin at those, gaining insight into what all had gone down between the time he’d fainted and the time he’d woken back up.

Its not cool that **@NiallOfficial** legit fainted but how cute was **@zaynmalik** carrying him fireman style **#Niall Malik**

**@NiallOfficial @zaynmalik** is a modern day knight in shining armor **#want one** **#Niall Malik**

Zomg! **@zaynmalik** just lifted **@NiallOfficial** up bridal style **#Niall Malik**

**@NiallOfficial** is laying in **@zaynmalik** s lap rn & zayn is legit petting nialls hed kms **#Niall Mailk** **#ziall is real**

**@NiallOfficial @zaynmalik** oh my ziall shipper <3 **#Niall Malik**

**@NiallOfficial @zaynmalik** Best. Worldwide trend. Ever **#Niall Malik**

That’s when he realized for the first time that yeah **#Niall Malik** was indeed trending worldwide and Niall knows that management is going to have a field day over that but for now all he can do is grin because Niall Malik has got sort of a nice ring to it and he knows no matter how crazy their fans get that it all comes from a good place and that place is love.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)
> 
> <3 Jen


End file.
